


Upscale Violence

by KingHippiedude (missreader)



Series: Gender and Violence Community Activism Project [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missreader/pseuds/KingHippiedude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria Stark is being abused by Howard, but she is afraid to leave because of his social and financial leverage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upscale Violence

**Author's Note:**

> This fic (and the others in the collection) was written for a school project. If you could please leave a comment after you read so that I can prove to my professor that I reached people it would be much appreciated. Thanks!

Maria felt like she barely recognized her reflection anymore. Her eyes looked hollow, and she seemed to have aged so much over the last few years. She covered the bruise on her cheek with foundation and painted on the face of the happy wife she was supposed to be. Tonight was another of Howard’s fancy dinners, and she was expected to be there to look pretty and support her husband.

Tony was too young to attend such a formal event, and she knew Howard wouldn’t want him there anyways, but a part of her wished that her son would be there to serve as a distraction. Or better yet, she wished that she didn’t have to attend so that she could stay home with her son. Tony was really the only reason she was still with Howard.

_“You know no one will believe you. Everyone loves me,” Howard sneered, not for the first time. “And if you leave, you’ll never see your son again. You know my lawyers would destroy you in court. You wouldn’t stand a chance.”_

She could live without Howard’s money, but she would never be able to leave her son in his hands. Howard’s lawyers were too good. She had no doubt that even if she took Tony with her, Howard would get him back and keep him away from her. And so she stayed.

_“You’re so lucky,” Bunny said. “You’ve got the perfect man.”_

_“Howard’s not perfect,” Maria said._

_“He’s richer than the Queen of England, and everybody loves him. I wouldn’t care what he does, honey, if I could have that kind of money. And damn he’s attractive. The sex must be great.”_

_“Uh, yeah…” Maria responded. “I… uh, need to go.” And she hurried out of the room._

“Hey Tony,” Maria said, picking up her son and swinging him around. “Let’s get you ready for bed before mommy has to go.”

“Don’t wanna!” Tony cried, but the smile on his face ruined the effect.

Maria got Tony changed into his adorable dinosaur pajamas and tucked him into bed, reading a story.

“In the great green room, there was a telephone, and a red balloon, and a picture of—”

**Author's Note:**

> Upscale Violence is a name given to intimate partner violence in upper class relationships by Susan Weitzman in her book ["Not to People Like Us"](https://books.google.com/books/about/Not_to_People_Like_Us.html?id=iHr24QnnbH8C&printsec=frontcover&source=kp_read_button&hl=en#v=onepage&q&f=false). More information can be found on [her website](http://www.nottopeoplelikeus.com/body/whatis.html). While the distinction of upscale violence from general intimate partner violence is problematic in some ways, there are certain differences in intimate partner violence situations in different social strata, which you can read about in [this](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/sharon-zarozny/what-makes-abuse-in-upsca_b_839645.html) Huffington Post article.
> 
> Additionally, more information and resources for victims of intimate partner violence can be found on the [The National Domestic Violence Hotline website](http://www.thehotline.org/).


End file.
